


Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Ficlet, Gen, Plushies
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Yuto teria gostado de não passar a última meia hora a procurar o urso, a não ouvir Ryosuke chorar, a não ver tudo desvanecer com umas simples palavras de Chinen.Mas, por fim, não importava.





	Kuma-chan to Zou-kun

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Kuma-chan to Zou-kun**

Yuto sempre tinha considerado de ser prestes a enfrentar qualquer espécie de crise.

Se dava bem com todos, e sempre dava uma mão quando podia, estava mais fácil que fosse ele a consolar mais que ter necessidade de ser consolado.

Mas era quase meia hora que Ryosuke chorava, sem dar sinal que deixar, e ele sentia de ter chegado ao limite.

O seu amigo tinha chegado cedo naquela manhã à creche, como sempre a arrastar por uma perna o seu urso de peluche.

Tinha posto as suas coisas num canto do quarto, e após tinha-o alcançado no pátio para jogar com as escorregas, já que finalmente começavam a estar dias bastante bons de estar ao ar livre.

Quando regressaram, Yuto tinha ouvido um grito lancinante.

Alcançado Yamada, tinha-o visto já em lágrimas. Chorava tão forte que instintivamente Yuto tinha levado as mãos às orelhas, antes de perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

E quando a criança tinha dito que já não encontrava Kuma-chan, Yuto tinha percebido de estar diante duma verdadeira tragédia.

Sabia quanto Ryosuke fosse afeiçoado ao velho urso de peluche, nunca deixava de leva-lo consigo onde quer que fosse, como se fosse o seu melhor amigo.

Tinha-o ouvido chorar e desesperar, a contagia-lo com a mesma desesperação e a leva-lo a procurar o urso por toda a creche.

Tinham saído outra vez no pátio, Yuto arrastava Yamada por uma mão, a morder-se um lábio, a sentir que pela frustração ele também podia desatar a chorar.

Foi então que o viu, e Nakajima não pode acreditar.

“Ryo-chan! Olha lá!” gritou, a indicar um canto do pátio.

O menor secou depressa os olhos, a olhar para o ponto indicado por o seu amigo.

Yuri estava sentado na grama; tinha numa mão o seu elefante de peluche e na outra, Yuto estava seguro apesar da distancia, Kuma-chan.

“Ele tirou-o!” gritou Yamada, a soltar o aperto da mão de Yuto na própria e a correr para a criança.

Yuto suspirou e seguiu-o, determinado a evitar outra catástrofe.

“Yuri!” exclamou Ryosuke, a arrancar o urso das suas mãos e a aperta-lo forte contra o peito. “Este é o meu!” disse-lhe, as lágrimas desaparecidas.

Yuto estava para intervir, mas o menor precedeu-o.

“Para tua informação” começou, com o ar sabichão que tinha quanto exigia ter razão. “Kuma-chan estava abandonado na entrada, no meio das mochilas. E sentia-se muito sozinho, então pensai de toma-lo e presenta-lo a Zou-kun.” explicou, a levantar o olhar para ele com ar de acusação.

Yamada ficou imóvel.

Yuto olhou-o, a tremer, a ter medo que a qualquer momento pudesse estalar e implicar com Chinen.

Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi que Ryosuke acenou com a cabeça, a sentar-se à frente de Yuri e a dar-lhe Kuma-chan.

“Sentia-se sozinho?” perguntou com ar culpado, enquanto o menor acenava firmemente com a cabeça. “Está bem. Então, podemos continuar a fazê-los jogar juntos, não é?” propôs, com um sorriso.

“Certo. De qualquer maneira, já se tornaram amigos.” aceitou de bom grado Chinen, e depois olhou para Yuto, como se de repente tivesse percebido que estava lá com eles. “Tu queres jogar connosco, Yutti?”

Yuto teria gostado de não passar a última meia hora a procurar o urso, a não ouvir Ryosuke chorar, a não ver tudo desvanecer com umas simples palavras de Chinen.

Mas, por fim, não importava.

Acenou com a cabeça, a sentar-se para jogar com Ryo-chan, Yuri e os dois novos amigos.

O que importava, era que a crise fosse longe.


End file.
